1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information record medium, and more particularly relates to a reproduction of audio information from a video DVD.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a video DVD (i.e., a disc based on a DVD-Video standard) as a record medium for recording video information such as a movie since it has a large memory capacity.
On the other hand, there is an audio DVD (i.e., a disc based on a DVD-audio standard) as a record medium for not recording the video information such as a movie but recording audio information such as music. It is possible to record onto just one audio DVD the audio information corresponding to a plurality of CDs (Compact Discs) since it has a large memory capacity as a DVD. Further, it is also possible to record the audio information corresponding to a music CD of a soundtrack version of a movie in addition to the video information such as a movie.
The above mentioned video DVD is reproduced by a video DVD player (i.e., a player for outputting video and audio), while the above mentioned audio DVD is reproduced by an audio DVD player (i.e., a player for outputting just audio). However, a conventional video DVD player cannot reproduce a disc recorded by the audio DVD format, while the audio DVD player cannot reproduce a conventional video DVD recorded by the video DVD format.
In case that only the audio information out of the record information is to be reproduced from the video DVD, which has been recorded with a primary purpose of reproducing the video information (e.g., in case that only the audio information is to be reproduced from the video disc on which a live performance of a certain singer has been recorded), or in case that the video DVD is to be reproduced by use of the audio DVD compatible player, a simple reproduction of the recorded audio information may be inadequate. Therefore, in case that only the audio information is to be reproduced from the video DVD, it is necessary to perform a reproduction control which is different from that for a normal video DVD.